


Birthday Sex

by taviceline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I think?, Porn With Plot, Smut, i haven't written smut in a while but hey why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part two to one of my other works, Payback. You don't have to read it but it's pretty fluffy and cute even if I say so myself. As for a summary, let's just say that kings give the best birthday presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The link for the reader's dress is embedded in the words: the other. Hopefully, you'll know it when you see it.

You went through your closet, trying to figure out what what to wear. This was dinner with a freaking king. It wasn’t just like any other date. It was dinner with an actual king. A few knocks on the door interrupted your thoughts and snapped you out of it. “It’s open,” you said, continuing to try and find an outfit.

“I figured you’d need my services so here I am!” Natasha walked in with a make-up bag and shoes. Natasha Romanoff. Master assassin and angel straight from heaven. You smiled gratefully and picked out two dresses you weren’t sure about, holding them up. One was a strapless blue dress that would flow gracefully down to the floor. It had a darker belt around the middle and a thigh-high slit. Definitely a good choice. [The other](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSjp0e0sSj2n6EKpLjNrAL_clV3Diycu7ecXPVw0igB1NbaPr-w) was a shorter, sleeveless silver and black dress. Black fabric covered the sides, whereas the middle of the front and back of the dress was silver. It would stop mid-thigh and hug your body closely.

Wanda walked in and looked at the two dresses before looking at you. She tilted her head a bit like she was thinking about which would look better. “In your professional and all-knowing opinions,” you started. “which should I wear?”

Natasha and Wanda looked at you and then at each other before nodding. “Black,” they said at once.

“With this outfit, T’Challa won’t be able to take his eyes off you. Not that he can stop gazing at you anyway. And by the way, in my professional opinion, that dress is gonna get you laid.” Natasha gave you a pair of silver pumps with a bright smile.

Wanda’s eyes had an excited spark in them and she made a shooing motion with her hands. “Go ahead and change! We don’t have all day, Y/N!”

You hung the blue dress back in your closet and you were practically bouncing on your heels. It was easy to tell that you were excited. Of course, you were nervous too. You decided to let your excitement outweigh your nervousness. As you changed into the dress, Natasha and Wanda both set out everything they’d need. They were splitting the jobs. Wanda would do your hair and Natasha would do your make-up afterwards.

“You’re in good hands, sweetheart. In my opinion, this date is a pretty awesome birthday present,” Natasha said with a wink. That comment took you offguard. It wasn’t that you’d forgotten your birthday, although that did happen once. You just forgot that everyone else knew about it too.

“Yeah, thanks to Clint trapping you in the vent!” Wanda laughed and you rolled your eyes. It wasn’t like you could make a smartass comment. After all, she was doing your hair.

“You looked gorgeous tonight,” T’Challa said as he walked you to your door. The night went amazingly. T’Challa took you to dinner to your favorite restaurant which also happened to be his. He was more charming than you thought he was. He also looked insanely good in a tux. It had to be illegal to look that good.

You grinned and ignored the slight flush in your cheeks. “Thank you. You look really, really handsome, kitty cat. I should see you in a suit again sometime. Best birthday present ever.”

T’Challa laughed and smiled down at you. “I’m glad you think so, Y/N. And I like your smile. It lights up your whole face.”

“Thank you.” You held his hand and the two of you walked aimlessly through the compound. It was nice to do that for once. With missions and meetings and everything, you never got the chance to just be aimless. Your voices echoed a little throughout the building as you talked and laughed. There were moments when the two of you were silent and you caught each other staring.

After a while, you both made it to the door to your room. You stopped at your door but you didn’t want to let go of his hand. Not yet. “I had fun tonight,” you said quietly. “And I’m looking forward to our next date.”

“As am I.” T’Challa still kept your hand in his, lightly running his thumb over your knuckles. He brushed your hair behind your ear with a warm smile. You made the first move and closed the gap between you two, pulling him closer in a short kiss. T’Challa smiled against your lips and cupped your face in one hand. He let go of your hand and you could feel his hand resting on your hip. Your lips parted slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. T’Challa grinned a little as you let out a soft, pleased moan.

You both separated from each other but still remained close. Soft breaths of warm air were the only sounds in the hall. “Well, we’re already at my room,” you said quietly with a short laugh.

“It’d be very irresponsible of me not to celebrate with the birthday girl, right?” T’Challa smirked and your bodies pressed closer against each other gently. His lips crashed against yours. He opened the door and closed it behind him you both were inside. Your breath hitched quietly as he peppered kisses down your jaw. You gasped sharply as T’Challa’s teeth grazed a spot under your ear. You were cut off by his lips on yours again.

He shrugged his jacket off as you started on the buttons on his shirt. You smiled against his mouth, playing with the tie and bringing him closer with it. T’Challa pulled away from you for just a moment to look in your eyes. He had a smirk as he picked you up by your legs, leaving gentle bites along your neck. Your breaths became short pants while you pushed his shirt off.

T’Challa unzipped your dress and laid you on the bed. His body practically radiated heat as he hovered above you. His eyes took in every inch of you with a mesmerized grin. You blushed heavily but pulled him closer to kiss him deeply. Warm hands roamed your body and stopped again at your chest. T’Challa nipped at your breasts gently. You unbuckled his belt smoothly. Before you could pull down his pants, he took your hands away and continued to spread kisses across your chest. “Fuck, you’re a tease,” you said through your breaths.

“Someone’s impatient,” T’Challa murmured, smiling at you. He trailed kisses down to your hip. You rolled your eyes and bit back a retort as he pulled your already wet underwear off you. You bit your lip in anticipation. T’Challa rubbed circles onto your clit and you moaned, clutching the pillow under you. You let out a small whimper as he slipped his tongue into you. T’Challa picked up his pace and you moaned his name. His deep groans sent vibrations up your body.

Your back arched slightly and felt yourself getting closer to your climax. Before you could release, T’Challa moved his hand away from your sex and pulled away. You glared at him half-heartedly but kissed him as he pulled down his pants and boxers. T’Challa pushed into you slowly and you grabbed his arm, moaning softly under your breath. He groaned and you felt yourself adjusting to his length. T’Challa looked into your eyes and you nodded with a small grin, giving him permission to continue.

T’Challa moved into you slowly, both of you letting out pleased sounds. You pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely. He moaned into your mouth as your nails raked down his back. His thrusts became faster and you grabbed ahold of his arm. Your nails dug into his flesh as you cried out breathlessly. The only sounds in the room besides your moans were skin slapping against skin and the bed creaking under you.

“I’m close,” you panted. T’Challa murmured in Wakandan and held your hips, picking up his pace. You reached back and gripped the headboard as your body quivered through your orgasm. T’Challa let out a low groan and came inside of you. You couldn’t even form a complete thought. Both of you rode out your high until T’Challa pulled out of you, lying next to you.

You waited until you could catch your breath, grinning at T’Challa beside you. “Best birthday present ever.”

T’Challa smirked and gave you a quick kiss. “I know. Are you too tired for another one?”

“Bring it, your royal catness.”


End file.
